


You And I.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, Desire, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Love, More tags will be added as the story moves along to avoid spoliers, Romantic Angst, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you," he says, softly, no more than a deep whisper in her ear.</p><p>"I miss you too," she says, before she turns over on her side and touches the pillow beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Miss You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So.......I might be starting another multi chapter now like Your Body All Over My Body this isn't gonna be the most happy. It wouldn't be true blue Lannisters if it was would it?
> 
> I'll be updating this slow until I clear some other fics out of the way, but it will be getting updates guys.
> 
> Also would you guys read them if I wrote some Daria fics???
> 
> Jaime and Cersei are in their 20s in this so, she's at College in one state and he's at another college.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  


Sometimes when shes alone she thinks of their Home.

Somewhere far away from everything except their family, each other.

Shes tired, barely able to keep her eyes open, but somehow, she hears her phone ringing as slender fingers reach out and feel for it.

"Hello?" she says, sounding almost as tired as she is, when she hears the chuckle on the other end of the phone suddenly.

A laugh, she remembers.

"Were you asleep?"

She yawns, slender fingers brushing fallen strands of golden hair behind her ear as she lays there phone in hand.

"No, trying to fall asleep actually."

He's quiet for a moment, and for a moment, she feels like she could fall asleep just knowing he's right there on the other end of the phone.

"I miss you," he says, softly, no more than a deep whisper in her ear.

"I miss you too," she says, before she turns over on her side and touches the pillow beside her.

"When am I gonna see you?"

He's quiet for a moment before he answers.

"Soon. I promise."

She smiles, emerald green eyes closing for a moment, as she hums softly into the phone.

"I love you Jaime," she whispers, almost asleep when she hears him on the other end of the phone.

"I love you too Cersei."


	2. Somewhere For Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't walk, she just hurries until shes outside and in his arms, drowning in his endless sea of kisses and running her fingers through his golden hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I promised updates even if they're slow and I plan on keeping that promise.
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a week or so.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She spends the day rushing around campus from one class to another.

Teeth holding her sandwich between them as she rushes into another eating her lunch on the go.

A Part of her pushes herself because she wants her father to see she's just as strong, just as everything as he is but, another part pushes herself because she knows it'll make Jaime proud.

Knows he wants the best for her and nothing short of it simply won't do.

A sigh escapes her as she finally finishes her day and heads back to her dormroom to be alone.

Green eyes checking her phone for a text, a call, something only to find nothing yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

She tosses her book bag in the corner of the room, shedding her jacket, shoes, and jeans until all that's clinging to her is a white tank top and Lannister red lace between her thighs.

Golden curls pinned up into a bun as she sits down with her books.

She misses him more than she'll ever tell him.

Misses him more than she'd ever thought she could miss someone but she does.

She sits there until her phone rings and slender fingers pull it toward her across the desk.

"Jaime?"

There's silence on the other end for a moment before she hears his voice.

"Cersei," he says, softly into the phone. Her name no more than a deep whisper on his lips as she smiles.

"I thought about you today," she says, a little tease lacing her voice as she crosses one shapely leg over top of the other. Slender fingers strumming on her desk.

"I thought about you too. Wondered what you were doing, what you were wearing."

He chuckles softly, and she feels heat suddenly licking at her every curve like she wished he was doing right now.

"Now, now Jaime, fair is only fair. You tell me, I tell you," she says, green eyes closing for a moment as she leans back in her chair.

He's silent for a moment, before she hears a soft thud in the background on his end she can't quite make out.

"I could tell you Or," he says, pausing for a moment before he speaks again.

"You can look out your window and see for yourself."

Her eyes snap open so fast she feels a sting as she gets up and moves toward her window. Green eyes searching the half darkened grounds of the campus when she sees him there.

Golden hair gently drifting in the summers air, green eyes mirroring her own staring up at her as he flashes that smile at her that always makes her do the same in return.

"Surprise," he says, and she can see the ear to ear grin on his face.

"I'll be right down," she practically breathes into the phone hanging and stripping off her tank top she knows he loves anything she wears even without a drop of makeup and sitting in sweats and a t-shirt, but she wants to look nice for him since its the first time shes seen him in four months. She changes quickly pulling on a skirt and a black tank top as she lets down her golden curls and hurries out the door.

She doesn't walk, she just hurries until shes outside and in his arms, drowning in his endless sea of kisses and running her fingers through his golden hair.

"Lets get out of here."


End file.
